scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Heroes Movie
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoofs of Warner Bros' 2014 film The Lego Movie Cast * Emmet Brickwoski - Sonic The Hedgehog *Wyldstyle/Lucy - Amy Rose X *Vitruvius - Patrick Seymour Dark Harvest *Lord Business - Count Venamus Supernoobs *President Business - Osmosis Jones *Bad Cop/Good Cop - Klaus Transylvania The Series/Andrei to the Wayne *Batman - Mike Chilton Motorcity *Unikitty - Fluttershy Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Benny - Justforkix and Obelix *Metal Beard - Noville Magiswords *Superman - Samurai Jack *Green Latern - Danny Phantom *Wonder Woman - Emara The Emirates Hero *Two Knights - Ed and Eddy Edd 'n' Eddy *Robots - Count Venamus' Minions Supernoobs *Citizens of Bricksburg - My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters *Larry - Kragthar Over Yonder *Foreman Jim - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Barry - Popsy Investigation *Gail - Wendy Corduroy Falls *Wally - Tom Trench Hotel *Joe - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Surfer Dave - Uncle Grandpa *Where Are My Pants Guy - Alastor Hotel *Micro Managers - Romans and Obelix *Pigs - The Daltons Luke *Alligators - Monsters and Monsters *The Dragon - Neera Dinosaurs *Lady Liberty - Principal Moon Little Pony Equestria Girls *Robin Hood - Bobby Santiago Loud House *Mermaid Lady - Sasha Amphibia *Michelangelo Buonarroti - Badgerclops Mao Heroes of Pure Heart *Michelangelo - Himself Version *Milhouse Van Houten - Liam Loud House *Swamp Creature - Wally Wayne *NBA All-Stars - DuckTales Characters *Green Ninja - Sir Brad Starlight Over Yonder *Nice Vampire - Dracula Transylvania Sharing Him With Justin Quintanilla *Gandalf - Getafix and Obelix *Dumbledore - Cricket Green City Greens *Cleopatra - Penny Peterson Peabody and Sherman Sharing Her With Justin Quintanilla *William Shakespeare - Leonardo da Vinci Peabody and Sherman Sharing Him With Justin Quintanilla *Abraham Lincoln - Garrison Payne to the Wayne *Pa Cop and Ma Cop - Andrei's Parents to the Wayne *Han Solo - Nick Vermeccili Arnold *Chewbacca - The Missing Link *C-3PO - Rin Tin Dumb Luke *Lando Calrissian - Beetle and the Two Strings *Skeletrons - Citizens of Bikini Bottoms Squarepants *Scuba Cops - Teen Titans Go Characters *Finn - Jack the Woods *The Man Upstairs - Ron Burgundy The Legend of Ron Burgundy Reference *Duplo Aliens as Herself *The Computer - Ida Lynn Step Gallery Sonic-thumbs-1157685.jpg DfiIErTU8AABqgi.jpg Patrick Seymour.png Count Venamus.png Bandicam 2019-08-04 23-13-55-520.jpg 1542af929d7c398b989058492450.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-20 19-17-37-188.jpg Mike Chilton.png Fluttershy.jpg Asterix And The Vikings 2006 Screenshot 0290.jpg Noville--12.jpg R9atbu72ce4nbdmIrbkr.png Reasons-we-love-had-a-crush-on-danny-phantom-nickelodeon-cartoon.jpg Emara; Emirates' Hero maxresdefault.jpeg A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6819135-1140-822.jpg S1 E13 Count Venamus and minions 2.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters.png Kragthar-wander-over-yonder-5.24.jpg Tumblr p9oialWaD01rb0j9ko1 250.png Bandicam 2019-05-03 17-53-58-169.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-21 18-34-46-455.jpg Hazbin hotel tom by jcgieafe-dcneb8p.jpg Bandicam 2019-05-04 18-39-54-021.jpg Bandicam 2019-05-13 23-16-36-438.jpg Asterix111.jpg Daltons.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Tumblr n0n7r0Cg0J1tr6hn4o2 1280.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3518.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-14 09-56-20-778.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-21 23-04-34-965.jpg Sasha by ohyeahcartoonsfan ddeiswv-fullview.jpg Badgerclops-mao-mao-heroes-of-pure-heart-3.76.jpg Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Wiki - Michelangelo.png Liam-the-loud-house-1.82.jpg Tumblr p51n00aUds1vo9598o1 1280.png DuckTales Season 2 Promo Poster.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-20 19-20-16-378.jpg Dracula-hotel-transylvania-3-summer-vacation-6.41.jpg Getafix-asterix-and-the-vikings-4.94.jpg 480x270-Q54 c142f0365807324d91c213e154bcc0be.jpg Penny peterson by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d82vmwm.jpg Leonardo-da-vinci-mr-peabody-sherman-69.3.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-20 19-17-24-296.jpg Andrei's Parents.png Screenshot 2019-07-05 at 10.16.23 AM.png Mr. Link.jpg D2BGdIHXQAI4MXJ.jpg 'Kubo and the Two Strings' Exclusive Clip Beetle Inspiration maxresdefault.jpeg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2211.jpg Into the Woods Animated Poster 05.gif WillFerrellRonBurgundy.jpg Duplo Aliens.png Ida Lynn Step.png Scenes Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The LEGO Movie Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs